1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brain twister having flat elements movable relative to each other and arranged as an envelope on a ball-shaped inner construction.
2. Related Art
Brain twisters are special toys which aim to exercise imagination and combination skills. Brain twisters are constructed as groups or arrangements of elements movable relative to one another. These elements are usually painted with various colors on their surfaces, or printed with segments of a picture. The task of the user is to arrange a geometrical shape or picture by displacement of these elements to “solve” the brain twister. The elements can usually be displaced either individually or in rows or groups.
A typical example of a brain twister is a flat toy created by a frame in which square flat elements are placed. In the frame, there is an additional empty square to enable displacement of one or more of the flat elements in the empty space to allow rearrangement of the elements. However, this is a relatively simple toy for small children and does not attract older children or adults.
A more complicated brain twister is the “Rubic's cube” which was extremely popular in the early 1980's. Twenty seven (27) colored individual cubes are arranged in a 3×3×3 cube. Each of the walls of the cube represents a group of 9 cubes which can by twisted in two perpendicular planes. There are various paints or stickers on the individual cubes' surfaces and the task is solved when a complete color is formed on the sides of the entire cube. However, the Rubic's cube has a disadvantageous angular shape and the construction of the cube is relatively complicated.